Food products having a thick, irregular coating have been popular with consumers for some time.
Currently such products are provided by a number of processes:
One of these processes comprises initially coating the food product with a thick layer of a viscous batter [having a flow time of &gt;60 seconds through a flow cup number 6 BS3900 A6 (Stanhope Seta)], then applying a thin powder coating before pre-frying, such that the typical ratio of batter to powder is 3:1.
This process has the disadvantage that it is very messy, transfer conveyors and the oil used for pre-frying becoming quickly contaminated with the batter and powder, requiring frequent shut downs for cleaning. Furthermore, this process is difficult to control and results in significant coating weight variations.
Another process comprises initially coating the food product with a thin layer of a conventional batter (having a low viscosity i.e. a flow time of approximately 10 seconds through a flow cup number 6 BS3900 A6) followed by a powder coating application, this process is then repeated one or more times before pre-frying.
This second process minimises the problems of the first, however it is more complex and therefore costly. Furthermore, this process may result in a product having a different coating appearance.
We have now solved the above-mentioned problems of the prior art processes by agglomeration of the powder coating prior to its application to the product.